Fotos de un recuerdo
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Ella lo ama, sus amigas lo saben; a él le encanta, pero no sabe cómo decirlo. Ray tendrá que encontrar el momento preciso para decirle a su Mao que la ama.
1. Prioridades

EL pueblo es pequeño y toda la gente se conoce, no hay rostros desconocidos para nosotros, si nace un niño la noticia suele correr y todos conocen al recién nacido, lo mismo si hay algún funeral.

Pero eso representa un problema importante, ya que nuestro pueblo es tan pequeño que no hay muchas opciones si quieres estudiar, por ejemplo. Y eso es precisamente lo que nosotros queremos, estudiar.

Mis padres dijeron que no hay problema y nos van a apoyar, parece ser que tienen influencias en Japón, cosa que me parece extraña… Pero bueno. Tenemos una casa allá que es perfecta para los cinco. Mi hermano dice que será genial y Ray y yo nos adelantaremos para ver qué le falta a la casa, principalmente muebles y comida. Ellos nos alcanzarán empezadas las clases pero no me han dicho si será éste mismo semestre o hasta el entrante. Sea como sea, ellos van adelantados que yo. Supongo que no les afectará mucho.

Estoy emocionada. Ya quiero abordar el avión.

.

_**Disclaimer. **__Beyblade no me pertenece ni pretendo usarlo con fines lucrativos._

_._

**POV M**ariah.

La mañana es preciosa y ese día entramos tarde a clases así que me tomo la libertad de salir a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, he decidido dejar dormir a Ray, anoche estuvo estudiando muy arduamente conmigo para el examen. Y no es que eso de las matemáticas no se le dé, pero a mí los números no me pasan, sencillamente no me pasan. Es genial tenerlo de tutor… pero es horrible no poder decirle… todo lo que siento por él. Me encantaría ser tan valiente como Mariam, que hace tres meses se confesó con Max y desde entonces andan, o como Hilary, la semana pasada le dijo a Kai que aunque a veces sea un cretino, duro, insensible y poco considerado no puede evitar estar enamorada de él. No me sorprendió la confesión, me sorprendió el hecho de que Kai se sonrojara hasta las orejas y murmurara que él también estaba enamorado de ella… en realidad lo tartamudeó. Pero bueno.

La casa es enorme… no suelo detenerme a observarla pero es enorme.

**POV N**arrador.

Mariah entró a la casa quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose las pantuflas, al instante notó que un par especial para invitados no estaba así que se extrañó y entró más rápidamente a la casa. Escuchó risas provenientes de la cocina y al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa no tan agradable.

–Ah, Mariah. –Dijo Ray sonriendo.

–Buenos días Mariah. –Dijo una chica pelirroja, Salima.

–Hola Salima, buenos días Ray. –Lo primero lo había dicho con indiferencia, pero lo segundo lo dijo dejando en claro quién mandaba en esa casa. Dejó las bolsas de papel sobre el pretil frente al desayunador y luego se acercó a Ray plantándole un beso en la mejilla. El joven se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa que pareció incomodar a Salima, sin embargo a él pareció confundirlo ligeramente. No como si aquello fuera algo totalmente nuevo sino como si se debatiera entre algo; casi todos los días se saludaban de beso pues se encontraban en el pequeño templo familiar de la casa. Cultura de su pueblo en China. Pero ella no solía hacerlo estando frente a otras personas como en aquel momento, frente a Salima.

– ¿Te ayudo con algo? –Murmuró Ray tratando de levantarse.

–No te preocupes, tú atiende a tu visita.

–Es en serio, déjame ver qué trajiste. –Dijo poniéndose en pie y parándose tras ella asomándose por sobre sus hombros. Mariah giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Ray, quien se quedó atónito un par de segundos.

–Pues…

–Ya me voy Ray, eso era todo.

–S-salima… Sí, muchas gracias.

–Salima, por mí no te vallas.

–Gracias Mariah, sólo vine a avisarles que postergaron el examen y hoy no habrá clases por lo tanto; de nuevo, lamento haberte despertado Ray.

–Descuida.

–Hasta pronto.

–Te acompaño a la puerta. –Dijo Ray saliendo tras Salima. Mariah suspiró sacando las cosas que había comprado para hacer de comer. Arroz, gambas, guisantes entre otros, todo lo necesario para hacer un _arroz chino tres delicias _y un delicioso _mantou _como postre. Sonrió preparando las cosas para empezar a cocinar sabiendo que Ray adoraba los postres y los dulces, miró la bolsa de papel que no había vaciado, llena de dulces y chocolates con los que después convencería a Ray de ver una película.

Por lo visto, Ray se quedó en la puerta charlando con Salima un poco más pues Mariah tuvo tiempo de cocer un poco la zanahoria y comenzar a picarla. Sin embargo aún estaba caliente.

–Déjame ayudarte con eso. –Dijo Ray pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Mariah y picando la zanahoria a una velocidad increíble. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no se movió para no estorbarle a Ray. – ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

–Tres delicias. Y algo de Mantou.

–Suena delicioso… ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

Ante aquellos ojos iridiscentes, Mariah no pudo decir que no y al final Ray terminó cocinando casi todo, salvo por el mantou y una infusión de té que Mariah alistó.

–Salima… ¿Qué te dijo?

–Dijo que no tendríamos clases hoy. Parece ser que nuestro profesor se enfermó y no podrá aplicarnos el examen hasta el lunes… también quería invitarnos a una tarde en el centro comercial con Kane, y sus amigos.

– ¿Y tú… quieres ir?

–No lo sé… ¿Qué opinas tú?

–Suena a algo muy privado… si quieres ir ve. Yo puedo hacer planes con Hilary, Julia y Mariam.

–No sé. No me gusta dejarte tanto tiempo, además de que le prometí a Lee que te cuidaría bien.

–Sé cuidarme, además, no estaría sola. Y les debo a las chicas una salida de compras.

.

.

.

Mariah suspiró frustrada una vez más, Mariam, Hilary y Julia no paraban de reclamarle acerca del cómo había dejado a Ray ir a con Salima así sin más. –Esto es i_**m**_perdonable y fue muy… ¡Uy! –Exclamó Mariam.

– ¿Qué más da? Se llevan bien. Además yo le dije que vendría con ustedes.

–Mariah, tenemos un serio problema de prioridades contigo. –Dijo Hilary acusatoria.

– ¿De qué hablan?

–Ray es primero que nosotras. ¿Qué no piensas pelear por su amor?

–P… pero…

–Sin peros Mariah. –Exclamó Julia.

–Bueno, ya. –Interrumpió Hilary. –A lo que vinimos. Mariah, hemos decidido que ya sabemos qué te vamos a regalar por tu cumpleaños.

–Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

–Exacto. –Dijeron las tres al unísono.

–Pero no te regalamos nada. –Admitió Julia sentándose a su lado en la banca. –Así que cállate y déjate querer. Te vamos a llevar de compras.

– ¡P-p-pero!

– ¡Sin peros! –Gritaron arrastrándola a la tienda favorita de Julia.

.

.

Ray miraba distraídamente la calle mientras él, Kane y Salima caminaban para comprar una nieve, no fue hasta que vio una cabellera rosada que se dio cuenta que estaban en el mismo centro comercial al que usualmente iban Mariah y sus amigas. Entonces la vio.

Llevaba una falda tableada corta de color negro, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una torera de mezclilla y manga larga además del cabello suelto, unas sandalias sencillas de tacón bajo y una bolsa de correa larga hecha de mezclilla también, bastante sport pero súper femenina. Reía tímidamente junto con Julia, Hilary y Mariam pero no se parecía ni de lejos a la Mariah agresiva y a la defensiva que todos temían tanto. Tampoco era la niña mimada y caprichosa que todo el mundo creía. Todo lo contrario, se veía completamente frágil, graciosa, tierna…

–Mariah. –Murmuró asombrado.

– ¿Perdona? –Dijo Kane volteando.

–No… nada, es que… Mariah se ve… increíble.

Salima la observó de pies a cabeza sin podérselo creer, ahora si tenía competencia en serio de parte de la china, por lo que se preocupó un poco. –Vamos con ellas.

–Seguro. –Dijo Salima insegura.

.

Mariah sonrió de nuevo y un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas, ambos bastante guapos y bien parecidos que se refirieron a ella en específico. –Hola guapa.

–Hola.

–Oye, mi amigo y yo queríamos saber… cómo llegamos a la heladería "Thrifty".

–Ah… seguro. –Mariah les dio una rápida instrucción a lo que el otro respondió.

–Perdón, nos la repites, es que me perdí en tus ojos.

Mariah sonrió sonrojada mirando a sus amigas y éstas rieron.

–Hola, mi nombre es Mariam, ellas son Julia, Hilary, y esta monada que tienen enfrente se llama Mao…

–Mariah Wong, mucho gusto. –Dijo mirando molesta a Mariam por haber dicho Mao.

–Mariah, él es Brad, y yo soy Louis, solo queríamos saber si te tomarías una nieve con nosotros esta tarde.

–Ahm, lo siento chicos, ya tengo planes para hoy.

– ¿Sí? –Dijo Brad decepcionado.

– ¿Con quién? –Quiso saber Louis.

–Conmigo. –Dijo Ray llegándoles por la espalda.

– ¡Ray!

– ¿No esperabas verme tan temprano?

– ¿Tu amigo es celoso? –Dijo Louis mirando a Ray casi con desprecio, era unos diez centímetros más alto que él pero eso no hizo que Ray retrocediera ni hiciera ningún tipo de aspaviento.

–Él…

–No, pero no me gusta que se metan con Mao.

–Así que te dicen Mao.

–Solo yo lo hago.

–Deja que ella responda. –Dijo Brad retante.

–Es cierto. –Respondió sonriente Mariah. –Solo él me llama Mao.

Brad sacó una libreta y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas mientras que Louis dijo. –Bien, si te interesa, éstos son nuestros teléfonos. Llámanos cuando te… aburras. Hasta otra.

Brad le dio el pape y ambos se alejaron.

– ¡Mariah! –Exclamaron sus amigas asombradas.

– ¿Qué planes tienes? –Dijo extrañada mirando a Ray.

–No lo sé, volver a casa, ver una película, comer dulces… lo que tú quieras.

–Suena interesante lo de la película. –Dijo Kane consiguiendo la atención de todos por primera vez. – ¿Qué dices Salima?

–Me encantaría.

De un momento a otro el plan de pasar la tarde con Mariah y confesar sus sentimientos se vino abajo por unos instantes, pero Mariam salió al rescate.

–Será genial, Max y yo, Kai y Hilary, y Julia puede invitar a Brooklyn.

– ¿Están saliendo?

– ¡No! –Exclamó la aludida. –Mariam tiene esa… manía de empatarme galanes, la semana pasada era Tala, y la anterior era Tyson… la de ésta semana es Brooklyn.

– ¿Y a ti te gusta Brooklyn?

– ¡No! Brooklyn es mi… amigo nada más.

–Pero a ella le gusta. –Afirmó Hilary en secreto.

–Eso es genial. –Dijo Mariah abrazándola y dando brinquitos.

–Y… –Terminó Mariam jalando a Mariah para poder abrazarla a ella y a Ray por los hombros al mismo tiempo. –Pondremos una película de terror para hacer el ambiente un poco más… romántico.

– ¿D-d-de… terror? –Exclamó Mariah.

–Por supuesto, Max acaba de comprar una película norteamericana, me prometió que está para morirse del susto.

–Pero… –Trató de protestar.

–No te preocupes, estaré ahí para ti. –Prometió Ray mirándola.

– ¡Bien! –Gritó Hilary emocionada. –Ray, nos vemos en la noche, las chicas y yo aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

Dejando a Mariah entre Mariam y Hilary, las cuatro salieron corriendo tomadas de los brazos y llevando a Mariah casi a rastras consigo.

– ¡Está!… bien. –Alcanzó a decir Ray.

– ¿Qué es eso tan pendiente que tenemos que hacer? –Exclamó Mariah.

–Avisarle a nuestros novios. –Admitió Mariam con una gota enorme en la cabeza. –Solo espero que Brooklyn no esté ocupado hoy.

– ¡Cállate!

–Hay prioridades. –Exclamó Hilary. –Ellos lo entenderán, además, es por Ray y Mariah.

–Solo esperemos que tengas razón. –Terminó Julia resignada.


	2. Sustos de muerte

La película es horrible, voy a admitirlo. Incluso yo tengo miedo, pero no hay problema, creo que puedo manejarlo dado que Hilary depende de mí. Está abrazada de mi cintura y en parte trata de ocultar su rostro en mi bufanda, pero está más interesada en la pantalla que en ignorar las partes de suspenso. Al igual que Julia y Max, han tratado de decirle a la protagonista lo que está pasando varias veces y yo ya me rendí en mi intento de hacerles saber que ellos no los van a convencer dado que la película es solo eso, y los actores no los oyen, pero cada vez que estoy por repetírselo a Max, Hilary grita o dice _No, espera, no vallas por ahí… por favor no… _y es tan hermosa en ese estado de pánico que no puedo evitar abrazarla más fuerte y decirle que todo va a estar bien.

Quiero besarla… pero me da pena hacerlo enfrente de todos.

Aunque en realidad, nadie nos prestaría atención, todos están viendo la película cómodamente en parejas. Todos menos Kane, Salima, Ray y Mariah. La última está sentada en el suelo recargada en las piernas de Ray abrazando una almohada, él trata de zafarse del agarre de Salima, que no le ha soltado el brazo en todo lo que va de la misma, y por otro lado Kane los mira de reojo y suspira de vez en cuando.

–Para problemas –Murmuro.

.

_**Disclaimer. **__Sigue sin pertenecerme ¬w¬._

.

Todos habían llegado a la casa de Ray y Mariah a las seis de la tarde y Mariam agitaba la película en su caja como si fuera un abanico, Max tenía una bolsa llena de dulces y palomitas para microondas y el resto traían algunos refrescos. Mariah puso un plato con el mantou que no se habían comido en la mañana y lo llevó a la mesita de la sala, donde se habían instalado todos. Kai y Hilary estaban en la orilla del sillón seguidos de Kane y Salima, que le guardaba el lugar restante a Ray; Mariam y Max se acomodaron en un sillón individual muy acurrucados y Julia se sentó en el suelo, próxima a la ventana. Alguien más llamó a la puerta por lo que Ray abrió. – ¡Brooklyn! No pensé que vinieras.

–Bueno, Mariam me dijo que Julia me había invitado pero… si soy incómodo…

– ¡No, claro que no! Adelante.

–Gracias… traje jugo de naranja y papitas. –Dijo levantando un envase de cuatro litros con jugo y unas bolsas negras con varios paquetes grandes de papas.

Julia se sonrojó ligeramente pero levantó la vista. –Brooklyn… me alegra que _Mariam _te diera mi mensaje.

–Me pareció extraño que no me llamaras tú misma.

–No eh… mi teléfono se descargó. Pero Mariah ya me prestó su cargador.

–Bueno, ya, que Ray ponga la peli. –Exigió Mariam mirando a Julia con la complicidad enmarcándole los ojos.

–Un segundo, solo traigo las botanas y las bebidas.

–Yo lo hago Ray, no hay problema. –Dijo Mariah.

–Vamos, te ayudo.

Rápidamente llevaron todas las cosas en platos pero no sin que antes Ray se metiera tres mantous a la boca. Le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla a Mariah y acomodaron todo para la película. Aproximadamente a la mitad de la misma Ray pudo soltarse del brazo de Salima, y lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver cómo Mariah se levantaba pálida y salía hacia la cocina.

Al ver tal cosa se levantó tras ella; Mariah se recargó en el fregadero como si fuera a vomitar y sintió su cabello levantarse. Ray la sostenía tranquilamente pero se veía preocupado. –Hola.

– ¿Te sientes mal?

–Algo, no me gusta esa película.

–Lo sé, no debí aceptar.

–No te preocupes… De todos modos, Mariam quiere ver _Amor sin barreras_ después de la bazofia que estamos viendo… o estábamos.

–Mariah… Quiero decirte algo.

– ¿Sí?

Ray la hizo girarse para poder encararla pero no dijo nada, le tomó el rostro y se acercó a ella lentamente, con toda la intensión de besarla. Sin embargo, Salima entró ruidosamente distrayéndolos; si había visto la escena, se había hecho la que no.

–Ya va a terminar, pensé que te gustaría ver el final.

–No gracias, creo que voy a vomitar… y Mariah también.

–Ok.

Salima salió de la cocina y Mariah suspiró alejándose de Ray. –Le falta media hora a la película, Lee ya la vio y está horrible… Voy a hacer de cenar.

–No te preocupes por eso… podemos pedir una pizza y problema resuelto.

–No quiero terminar de ver esa película, estoy bien.

–Pero odias cocinar.

–No odio cocinar. Solo no se me da tanto como a ti, amo y señor del arroz cocido.

– ¿Estas celosa… de Salima? –Terminó murmurando y acercándose para que ella lo escuchara.

–No. Yo…

–Estás celosa. –Afirmó él sonriendo admirado.

–No estoy celosa… Al contrario, me alegra que se lleven tan bien entre ustedes, pero no siempre parezco encajar, parece que Salima te quiere para ella sola, no sé si crea que soy competencia, quizá deba dejarles más espacio… Quizá llame a Brad, parece buen muchacho.

Los ojos de Ray se estrecharon. –Yo no le vi nada de bueno, ningún chico decente llega y te da su número de teléfono…

–En nuestro pueblo, Japón es completamente diferente.

–Hum.

–No me digas que estás… celoso.

– ¿De quién, de Brad? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.

–Si quieres termina de ver la película, yo voy a hacer de cenar.

– ¿Bromeas? Me quedaré a ayudarte a hacer la cena, no vayas a llamar a Brad.

–O a Louis… No, creo que no los llamaría, prefiero quedarme a cocinar contigo.

Ray se sonrojó ante la afirmación y se puso a cocinar al lado de la joven china.

Los chicos entraron a la cocina y vieron a sus amigos terminando de acomodar los platos en el desayunador. – ¿Cenaremos antes de _Amor sin barreras_? –Quiso saber Mariam.

–Sí. Para asentarles el estómago.

–Ya te hicimos cocinar.

–Nah, Ray lo hizo casi todo.

–Se perdieron el final viejo. –Dijo Max abrazando por los hombros a Mariam.

–Sí… en parte era la idea.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del desayunador y en cuanto terminaron de cenar se soltó una tormenta espantosa, tan plagada de rayos, truenos y viento que la luz terminó por irse.

En cuanto las luces de la cocina se hubieron apagado todas las chicas menos Salima gritaron del susto y sus respectivos novios (y Ray, Kane y Brooklyn) las abrazaron.

–Bravo. –Dijo Kai en su tono de fastidio usual. –Que buenos generadores.

–No culpes a la casa, debió caerse un árbol, nunca nos habían fallado las luces.

–Aja… cuánto tenías viviendo en esta casa que nunca te ha pasado, seis meses no son nada.

–Bah, dejen de discutir. –Pidió Brooklyn. –Ray, tienes velas o algo.

–Sí, en el cajón de tu derecha hay una lámpara de mano, iré por velas y fósforos al templo familiar.

–Pero Ray, tendrías que salir al patio. –Reclamó Mariah abrazándose de su cintura.

–No te preocupes, –Respondió acariciándole el cabello y abrazándole la espalda –a los tigres nos gusta el agua, y más a los blancos.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes Mao, estaré bien.

–Vuelve rápido Byakko.

–Eso haré. Busca las velas que hay en la casa… usa esos hermosos ojos tuyos.

Ray soltó a Mariah y salió corriendo hacia el patio, tomando el abrigo del perchero a su paso, Mariah se quedó estática unos segundos y luego se dirigió a su habitación, donde tenía tres velas y un encendedor. Por otro lado, Julia y Hilary chocaron palmas y le lanzaron besos a Mariam.

–Te lo dijimos.

–No ha pasado nada.

–No se ha terminado la noche… o-oh…

– ¿Qué?

–Mis padres, se preocuparán con la tormenta.

–No te preocupes. –Dijo Brooklyn sacando su teléfono. – ¿Quiénes quieren llamar?

En su cuarto, Mariah encendió una vela y llevó las otras dos al desayunador, dejo también el encendedor y en un par de minutos dejó seis velas gruesas y dos a medio consumir en con sus amigos, que ya las habían encendido casi todas, hizo un último viaje a la habitación de que sería de Lee, donde había una vela más grande pero al regresar (a paso lento y muy calmado) al comedor y pasar por la puerta principal se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba abierta y había alguien de pie frente a ella.

Con las pupilas dilatadas por el terror miró la puerta y como pudo, soltó un grito cayéndose de espaldas y soltando la vela, que se apagó al instante.

.

Ray puso todas las cosas en una bolsa de plástico que había dejado "por si las dudas" de lo que fuera en el pequeño santuario, pero al escuchar el grito de Mariah (SU Mao) soltó todo y corrió hasta ella.

La vio un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, estaba tirada de espaldas y trataba de retroceder así que no se la pensó antes de saltar sobre ella y tirar al muchacho que estaba parado en la puerta de una buena patada. Otros dos (uno demasiado grande y el otro más bien escuálido) ayudaron al primero a levantarse y en ese momento Ray se dio cuenta…

… De que acababa de golpear en la cara a su casi hermano y mejor amigo. Lee.

– ¡Que patada! –Exclamó Kevin, en ese momento llegaron todos los demás cargando una vela cada uno, pero Ray los ignoró a todos y se lanzó sobre Mariah, quien acababa de desmayarse del susto.

–Mao…

.

.

Todos, tenuemente iluminados por las velas y con un Lee con el pómulo hinchado, estaban sentados de nuevo frente al televisor. Mariah estaba recostada y las rodillas de Ray le servían de almohada, él le pasaba un algodón con árnica cerca de la nariz para que recuperara color pero ya estaba despierta, por otro lado, Brooklyn tomaba la mano de Julia con ternura.

–Dolió… pero eso quiere decir que has estado entrenando, ¿No Ray?

–Casi a diario. –Repuso molesto. –Casi la matas del susto.

– ¿Desde cuándo la proteges tanto?

– ¡Desde que te lo prometí!

–Mi cabeza. –Se quejó Mariah llevándose las manos a la frente.

–Lo siento Mao.

– ¿Mao? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?

–Lee, no tomes tu papel de hermano celoso. –Se quejó la chica.

–Sí, como sea.

Lee se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia su izquierda, molesto.

–Tengo sueño. –Admitió Mariam.

–También yo. –Agregó Hilary recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Kai.

–Las habitaciones para huéspedes están a lo largo de ese pasillo, pero solo son tres así que… bueno les toca de a dos o tres por cuarto…

Antes de dejar que Ray terminara su oración, Mariam, Julia y Hilary intercambiaron una mirada cómplices y exclamaron al unísono. –Nosotras juntas.

–P-pero. –Dijo Mariah sentándose.

–Buenas noches. –Dijo Mariam jalando a las otras dos con ella.

– ¡Espera! –Reclamó Julia regresando y plantándole a Brooklyn un beso en la frente, por lo que todos se quedaron atónitos. –Buenas noches… ¡Ahora sí, vámonos!

Ray suspiró. –Lee, las habitaciones están en el mismo orden que como estaban en China. Están a lo largo del pasillo de allá.

–Gracias Ray.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Ray obviamente ayudando primero a Mariah y luego yéndose a dormir.

.

.

**POV. Ray.**

Me estoy moviendo incómodo en mi cama pensando en cómo Mariah tiene que estarse muriendo de miedo. A ella nunca le han gustado las tormentas, incluso cuando estábamos en china se moría de miedo cuando los rayos comenzaban a tronar. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Lee si me voy a ver cómo está ella… supongo que lo malinterpretaría de veinte maneras distintas en el momento de mirarnos y un segundo después estaría sacando más y más conclusiones hasta que pudiéramos explicarnos.

Quiero verla… Pero al mismo tiempo me siento frustrado. Se suponía que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos hoy, pero la llegada de Salima puso las cosas tensas entre nosotros y con las cosas que han pasado desde esta tarde… Salima está interesada en mí, eso lo sé, Kane me lo dijo. Y sé que a él le gusta ella, a mí parecía gustarme, o al menos eso creía, pero cada vez que veo a Mariah me siento como si no existiera nada más. Aún ella, Salima desaparece cuando veo los ojos ambarinos de esa chica… de mi Mao…

Un trueno completamente estruendoso me hace mirar la ventana.

A la mierda Lee, voy a ir a verla.

**POV. Narrador.**

Mariah se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de su cama, lo más lejos de la ventana posible, como tratando de escapar de la tormenta, sabía que la presencia de su hermano podría refrenar a Ray de ir a verla como cada vez que llovía.

Sin embargo, Ray abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cerró tan rápido como pudo suspirando, al instante, Mariah saltó a sus brazos y se abrazó de él ocultándose en los pliegues de su ropa, humedeciendo el hombro de Ray ligeramente.

–Mariah… –Murmuró sorprendido.

–Tenía miedo Ray, de que no vinieras.

–Te lo prometí. –Terminó abrazándola también. –Te dije que vendría cada vez que me necesitaras o tuvieras miedo de algo. No voy a romper otra promesa.

–Gracias Ray.

– ¿Qué dices si nos ponemos cómodos un rato? No quiero estar de pie hasta que te duermas, podríamos caernos y despertar a alguien.

–Claro, vamos.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acurrucaron uno muy cerca del otro en la cama de la chica con Ray dándole la espalda a la ventana para poder mantener a Mariah alejada del ruido, por otro lado ella se abrazó del cuello de Ray para poder usar su pecho como almohada. Sabía que Ray se iría en cuanto ella se durmiera, no era correcto que durmieran juntos, y siempre desaparecía puesto que amanecía sola y él en su cuarto, pero aprovechó cada momento a su lado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y gracias. Se me ocurrió una conti muy rápido, solo espero seguir con esta racha de inspiración. Actualizo pronto, espero.

白

虎


	3. En la rueda de la fortuna

Sé que Mariah le tiene pánico a los truenos, quiero asegurarme de que esté bien pero algo no me deja, es un presentimiento extraño de que no debo ir… Y de pronto sé que es lo que está mal en este momento, sé por qué no quiero ir a verla.

Ray.

Siempre he sabido que él ama a Mariah, y ella a él, aunque ellos no parecen darse cuenta, pero siempre ha sido así, las parejas nunca saben que le gustan a la otra persona hasta que intervienen terceros. Decido agudizar mis oídos para asegurarme de que no se escucha ningún paso en la casa, para asegurarme de que todos están en sus habitaciones y la tormenta se pasa en una hora y media aproximadamente, cuando ya no oigo ningún rayo trato de relajarme asegurándome que Ray ya no va a ir a buscar a Mariah, pero entonces me doy cuenta del error que cometí.

Oigo pasos demasiado sigilosos y me levanto de golpe, rezándole a todos mis ancestros para no hacer ruido y poderme acercar al cuarto de mi hermana y no ser descubierto. Si me entero de que Ray va hacia el cuarto de Mariah lo mato.

.

**Disclaimer. **No, no me pertenece.

.

Ray suspiró cerrando la puerta de Mariah y sonrió escapando a su cuarto, escuchó pasos por lo que supo que Lee lo había escuchado, así que en lugar de tratar de huir, caminó hacia la cocina, donde se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua y se sentó al desayunador a ver el resto de la lluvia en la ventana.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Exclamó Lee.

–Tomo agua.

–Ja, claro que sí.

–Lee, Mariah tiene razón, estás tomando un papel de hermano celoso.

Lee lo pensó un momento y luego se sentó al lado de Ray. –No puedo evitarlo, mi hermana te adora.

–Si, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

– ¿Amigos? Ray, de verdad no te das cuenta de nada.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Que le gustas a mi hermana.

.

.

.

Mariah sirvió el té para todos sus amigos y se sentó a desayunar, había algunos que no parecían estar de ningún humor así que se limitó a comer en silencio. Todo se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que Mariam exclamó. – ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones!

– ¿Qué? –Murmuraron todos.

–Hoy no tenemos clases, tengo permiso de mis padres hasta las once y estamos todos, además de nuevos amigos. Un placer. –Dijo mirando a Kevin. –Sería genial, además, Mariah no conoce los parques de diversiones.

– ¿Tú sí? –Dijo la chica mirando a Ray.

–Sí, la primera vez que salí de China me llevaron a uno… No he visto a Tyson, por cierto. ¿Qué hay de él?

–Estudiará un semestre en los estados unidos. –Explicó Max. –Su abuelo nos dijo que Hiro arregló todo lo necesario y que en cuanto termine el año volverá.

– ¿Y el jefe?

–Con mi mamá. Ayudando a Emily a desarrollar nuevas técnicas y blades.

–Que gran vida. –Murmuró Kevin con aire de ensoñación.

Todos rieron por lo que Kevin se rascó la cabeza y sonrió regresando de su mundo de sueños. –Bien. –Concluyó Julia. –Entonces ¿Está decidido? ¿Vamos a ir al parque?

–Sí, por qué no. –Comentó Ray mirando a Mariah, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en el supuesto parque de diversiones.

–Por cierto. –Dijo Brooklyn mirando a Julia. –Escuché que eres buena cantando. Hay un nuevo Karaoke en la ciudad, está a una cuadra del parque de diversiones. ¿Por qué no vamos ahí después del parque?

Lee gruñó por lo bajo.

–Hay que ir en plan de citas. –Gritó Hilary mirando a Mariam cómplice.

–No. –Sentenció Kai. –Vamos a ir todos juntos. Eso de las citas excluiría a varios de nosotros.

–Bueno, –Exclamó Salima –yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego chicos.

–Salima. –Murmuró Ray incómodo. –Te acompaño a la puerta.

–No te molestes, yo puedo sola.

–No es molestia. –Dijo levantándose y siguiendo a su amiga, todas las chicas miraron a Mariah molestas y ella no pudo evitar tener los ojos de Lee sobre su espalda unos segundos. Luego, Mariam exclamó.

– ¡Prioridades!

–Mariam, hablamos luego de mis prioridades. ¿Qué de lo que me obligaron a comprar es lo que debo usar para ir allá?

–No te obligamos a comprar nada, te compramos cosas por tu cumple y te obligamos a aceptarlo.

–Es cierto. –Comentó Hilary. –Tenemos serios problemas contigo… Bien, nos vamos a trabajar sobre tu imagen personal.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamaron Gary y Kevin mirando a Mariah y a Lee alternadamente, en ese momento entró Ray con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. Estaba claramente molesto.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió asustado. – ¿Por qué tanta tensión?

–Algo quieren con mi hermana.

–Recuerdas lo que le compramos ayer, ¿No? –Comentó Julia. –Le vamos a enseñar a usarlo, así que nos la vas a prestar.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

– ¿Supongo que sí? –Comentó Lee.

Las chicas tomaron a Mariah por los brazos y la arrastraron hasta su habitación para comenzar a vestirla y entonces Ray se sentó más tranquilo para hablar. –Lee, ¿Cuántas amigas le conociste a Mariah en china?

– ¿No la están haciendo sufrir?

–Realmente no, no sabes todo lo que ella ha cambiado desde que vinimos aquí. Se hizo nuevas amigas, se volvió mas segura, femenina incluso. Le han hecho mucho bien, además… no sé. La veo feliz, más que cuando jugaba conmigo de niños, más que cuando arme su primer Blade, más que en china.

–Eso es genial. –Murmuró Kevin.

– ¿Cuánto irán a tardar? –Se quejó Kai.

–Yo pregunto. –Contestó Brooklyn poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta de Mariah y tocó. –Chicas, algunos novios impacientes me mandaron a preguntar por cuánto se van a tardar. Solo es curiosidad.

Julia salió. –Van a tener tiempo de ir a sus casas a cambiarse, nos tardaremos un rato, esta gatita tiene mucho que aprender. Y compramos demasiadas cosas como para enseñarle en un rato. –Después miró su reloj y sonriendo afirmó. –Son las nueve, no entiendo por qué madrugamos tanto, pero el parque lo abren hasta las diez. ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos allá?

– ¿A qué hora?

– ¿Qué tal en la tarde, a la una? –Gritó Kai irónico.

–Vallan a cambiarse y a desayunar, nos vemos a las once y media.

–Bien, nos veremos allá. –Terminó el joven besando la mano de Julia.

.

.

.

Ray miraba en todas direcciones. Kevin estaba con él mientras que Lee y Gary mejor pusieron su atención en buscar algo de comer. –Cielos, nunca vamos a encontrarlas. –se quejó el joven de cabello verde por lo que Ray rio un poco.

–No te preocupes, siempre he sabido encontrar a Mariah.

–Sí… no hay muchas chicas de cabello rosa al menos en este parque.

Ray ojeó un poco la zona descubriendo que aquella afirmación parecía ser verdad, chicas rubias, castañas, morenas, pero ninguna de cabello rosa, ninguna salvo por una joven que les daba la espalda en un juego de tirar botellas. Tenía dos pelotas de tenis en las manos y miraba un tigre blanco que estaba colgado a unos metros de ella. Con cuidado dejó una de las pelotas y miró a Mariam.

–Mira, ahí está.

–Vamos.

**POV. Julia.**

De verdad quiere ese tigre y yo me pregunto si será por Ray, se ve preciosa, solo espero que su atuendo le ayude a asombrar a Ray, aunque estoy segura de que lo asombraría casi con cualquier cosa. Toma la pelota con fuerza y la lanza golpeando solo la botella de arriba, tuerce el gesto y de pronto, toda la torre de a un lado se derrumba. Esta impresionada, también yo. Tanto que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de que el hombre del puesto le entrega el tigre a alguien más, y de pronto, la voz de Ray nos sorprende a las cuatro. Hilary y Mariam jamás lo habían visto tan casual, yo si. Paso mucho tiempo cerca de Mariah.

**POV. Narrador.**

Mariah miró a su derecha para ver quién había logrado arrebatarle el tigre de las manos y se sorprendió mucho de ver que la persona que lo había hecho se lo estaba ofreciendo, Ray se asomó detrás del tigre y sonrió.

–Es para ti Mao. Que lo disfrutes.

–Ray… Gracias. –Con cuidado Mariah abrazó el tigre con fuerza y lo apretó contra su pecho, contenta de tenerlo al fin. No solo era su tigre blanco, sino que el Byakko de sus sueños se lo había obsequiado, lo había ganado solo para ella.

Ray sonrió por la manera en la que las mejillas de Mariah se sonrojaron y se sonrojó (él) aún más al ver lo que vestía.

Un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla, unos tenis tipo Converse y una camiseta blanca sin mangas de orillas y bordados azul cielo (los bordados eran hojas de bambú), con el cabello suelto salvo por dos prendedores a cada lado de sus orejas, que lo mantenían fuera de su rostro.

–M-Mariah…

Él por otro lado, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blanco con negro y algunas costuras y detalles verde claro, una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca, de mangas cortas sin abotonar encima, misma que Mariah reconoció, (se la había regalado en su cumpleaños y él la usaba casi cada vez que iba a salir a algún lado con ella, así fuera a comprar la despensa de la semana), además de su peinado clásico.

– ¿Sí, Ray?

–Te ves espectacular.

–Gracias. –Murmuró tímidamente.

–Bueno. –Comentó Kai en el mismo tono huraño de siempre. –Ya era hora de que llegaran, ¿dónde están los demás?

–Comprando algo de comer. –Explicó Ray. –No se llenaron con el desayuno por lo visto.

–Hum.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has visto hasta ahora Mao?

–No mucho, principalmente juegos de destreza. Hilary y Mariam son muy buenas, han ganado varias cosas pero yo quería… intentar con esto. –Medio ocultó el rostro en la cabeza de su tigre. –Me recuerda a ti.

Aunque al principio creyó que trataba de ocultarse, Ray descubrió que Mariah le mostraba el rostro de su peluche, tenían el mismo color de ojos y parecía estar coqueteando con su sonrisa.

–Es cierto. –Dijo Max desde atrás de Ray observando con curiosidad, al igual que Brooklyn, ambos miraron a Ray un poco antes de seguir observando el tigre. –Te pareces mucho a él.

Ray sonrió sarcástico. –Bueno, dado que encuentran el tigre muy interesante…

–Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna. –Gritó Mariam.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Mariah confundida. "Rueda de la fortuna" sonaba, al menos para ella, como un lugar en el que te leían la mano.

–Eso. –Señaló Hilary tomando la mano de Kai.

Al ver el tamaño del juego, Mariah sintió vértigo un momento, pero la mano de Ray aterrizó sobre su hombro y ambos sonrieron. –Descuida, es seguro.

–Además que Ray estará contigo para protegerte en caso de que te pase algo. –Dijo Max cómplice de Mariam, abrazando a su novia por los hombros.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? –Exclamó Kevin. –No quiero subir solo a _eso_.

Pero su pregunta se vio respondida por la llegada de Lee y Gary. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Quiso saber el segundo.

–Les va a encantar. –Comentó Ray. –Desde ése juego se puede ver todo el parque, así podríamos decidir qué más queremos hacer antes de ir a comer.

–Genial. –Comentó Lee, claramente más relajado que el día anterior.

El hecho de saber que su hermana había pasado casi seis meses viviendo sola con Ray, sin nadie que los cuidara y sabiendo cuánto se amaban el uno al otro lo había puesto de nervios, pero nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos, al menos no aún. Y con el comentario de lo que las amigas de Mariah habían hecho por su hermana lo hacían sentir bastante feliz.

Ahora se sentía como un tonto por haber dudado de su hermana y de su mejor amigo, si los habían criado en el mismo pueblo, con los mismos valores.

Era ridículo pensar nada más así que dejó que se fueran juntos en la rueda de la fortuna.

–Mariah. –Murmuró Ray una vez que cerraron y aseguraron la puerta de su compartimento. –Hoy Salima me dijo que le gusto.

–Oh. Que…

–No, espera, no quiero que saques conclusiones aún. –Pidió de manera amable tomando sus manos y poniendo al tigre a salvo en el asiento. –Quiero que conozcas mi respuesta. –Mariah esperó expectante. –Le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y que lamentaba que aquello fuera así. Pero… es solo que a mi me gusta alguien más y… No lo sé… No he encontrado la manera de confesar… lo que siento por… por ella.

Aunque sintió muchísimo pesar por aquellas palabras sonrió. –Para poder ayudarte, tengo que saber quién es ella.

–Es que esa es la parte más difícil, no puedo decirlo, me da pena.

– ¿Me darías pistas?

–Sí. Es la chica más hermosa de nuestro continente. Y ha cambiado recientemente.

– ¿Yo la conozco?

–La ves a diario.

– ¿Del instituto?

–Más cerca.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Ray se atoraron en su garganta ya que el juego frenó y les abrieron la puerta para bajarse.


	4. ¡Cántale!

Huy, con esos dos lo único que he hecho ha sido pasar corajes. Bueno, al menos aquí el ambiente es más romántico, y su hermano parece no querer inmiscuirse. Espero que todo salga bien, porque mi amiga merece algo genial. Pronto le tocará cantar a Kai, y no entiendo por qué no quiere hacerlo, si mi amor tiene una voz tan angelical… estoy segura de que se va a echar para atrás cuando lo nombren en el micrófono. Ahora toma mi mano, espero que no se moleste por que le planto un beso justo en la mejilla.

Mira en otra dirección pero al menos ahora sé que es solo para que nadie note lo sonrojado que está.

En efecto, lo nombran y no se pone de pie, al menos no antes de que Max, Mariam, Julia y yo lo empujemos hasta arriba. No canta nada mal y ahora tiene un grupo de admiradoras que a mi me molesta. Pero él no las nota, me mira a mí y sonríe cuando termina la canción… Solo espero no estar babeando porque corro a abrazarlo justo cuando baja del escenario. Lo amo.

.

**Disclaimer… ya lo conocen u.u**

**.**

Ray y Mariah habían pasado todo el día de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando de juegos mecánicos y Ray no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando Julia insistió en entrar a la casa del terror. Mariah lo abrazó ocultando su rostro entre los pliegues de su ropa y su precioso tigre hasta finalizar, y al salir lo abrazó de nuevo sintiéndose mareada por tanto susto. Ahora, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el ambiente del karaoke, a media luz, ofrecía un aura romántica.

No solo había parejas, había grupos de amigos y familias, pero eso no le restaba al ambiente esa sensación de estar en una película de amor.

Entonces Kai cantó una canción relativamente romántica y bajó del escenario, un joven que trabajaba en el karaoke salió al escenario para avisar una intromisión musical e lo que el siguiente bloque comenzaba, eso le dio tiempo al resto del grupo para elegir canción.

El chico pasó por su mesa y le dijo a otro que el equipo estaba fallando, que a menos que alguien cantara a capela o con guitarra acústica, no podrían hacer nada de tiempo. Entonces a Max se le ocurrió una idea que él consideró genial. Se levantó, alcanzó a los dos trabajadores y les preguntó.

– ¿Tienen guitarra acústica? Yo tengo una canción que cantar. Un amigo está en apuros.

–Sí. –Dijo uno mirando al otro sorprendido. –Él te la traerá.

–Está en el escenario, de hecho. En su estuche, no es solo decoración.

–Gracias, voy a subir ahora.

–Genial. –Max corrió al escenario, acercó un banco al micrófono y tomando la guitarra se aclaró la garganta. –Hola, buenas noches y espero que todos se estén divirtiendo… ¿Se están divirtiendo? –_Sí _Exclamaron algunos. –Genial. Voy a cantar una canción para ustedes, y para mis amigos. Solo espero que le encuentren un sentido, yo pienso que tiene mucho que ver conmigo, contigo, –Dijo mirando a Ray –Y con cada uno de nosotros. Esto es _Dare you to move_, de _Switchfoot_. –Ray se quejó en voz baja al escuchar el nombre y pensó: _Con que me retas a moverme ¿Eh? –_Es un grupo de mi país que me gusta mucho.

Comenzó con los acordes más sencillos que recordaba y cerró los ojos para recordar un poco la letra antes de ponerse a cantar la canción, cosa que hizo con mucho sentimiento, bailando un poco en el banquito de vez en cuando. Todos en el lugar encontraron un sentido distinto para la canción, pero Ray comprendió que Max tenía razón, tenía que moverse, y aquel reto era justo lo que necesitaba. Se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar una canción que pudiera expresar cómo se sentía y terminó poniéndose en pie y acercándose al escenario.

–Me estoy moviendo.

–Muévete más rápido viejo, o alguien se moverá antes. –Comentó el rubio mirando la entrada, Louis y Brad iban entrando. –Muy bien todo el mundo, él es mi amigo Ray y tiene ALGO importante que decir. ¿Quieres la guitarra?

–Si me haces favor. –Comentó ligeramente sonrojado.

–Démosle un fuerte aplauso para darle valor, no es fácil hablar en público, cantar lo es menos. –Todos rieron un poco y Max bajó dejando a Ray.

–Que lindo de tu parte impulsarlo así. –Comentó Mariam tras plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

–Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará.

–Bien, pues esta es una canción que escuché en un viaje que hice a los Estados unidos hace unos años, describe bien cómo me he estado sintiendo los últimos tres meses pues hay una chica a la que he querido confesar mi amor sin éxito… Y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto me gustaba hasta que la vi en el instituto, con el uniforme y rodeada de sus amigas. Nunca había visto tanta belleza o al menos no me había dado cuenta de que existe… esta es una versión acústica de _Cross my Heart, _de_ Marianas Trench_…

Ray también tocó una introducción sencilla de la canción y luego comenzó a cantar con los ojos muy apretados.

Inmediatamente, las imágenes de los últimos seis meses pasaron por la cabeza de Mariah, quien recordó cada noche de lluvia, cada caminata en silencio por las calles, y cada vez que se habían quedado en una conversación a medias. Y sonrió.

Era ella, la chica de la que Ray estaba enamorado era ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la canción sonaba muy triste y la voz de Ray sonaba forzada en momentos, entonces él estaba sufriendo… por ella. Por no poder decirle todo lo que quería.

A pesar de que ella se había considerado no muy femenina, ni linda, ni adorable por todos esos años al haber crecido en un pueblo de china y entre hombres, a Ray le gustaba. Y Julia le había cantado _Fucking Perfect _para que ella reaccionara.

Ray terminó su canción y entonces el equipo de sonido volvió a funcionar, un joven salió al escenario y anunció. – ¿Quieren saber quien es la chica de la que habla? –Gritó el presentador consiguiendo que todas las chicas gritaran.

–Creo que ella ya lo sabe y con eso me basta. –Algunas chicas sonaron decepcionadas.

–Bien, gracias a estos dos talentosos jóvenes, dado que ya participaron tomando sus turnos, el siguiente puesto lo ocupa Mariah Wong, que pase al escenario. Un aplauso para Mariah Wong.

Brad y Louis hicieron más escandalo del necesario dejando bien en claro que apoyaban a Mariah y consiguiendo que Ray se pusiera celoso, pero Mariah se limitó a sonreír para el público en general y tomó el micrófono, entonces sonó la introducción de "Princesa" de Belinda.

_Yo soy la princesa, la del cuento de hadas_

_Que por fin se quiere despertar._

_Y tú eres el héroe de las mil y un batallas,_

_Ayúdame que me puedes salvar._

Ray se sonrojó hasta lo imposible cuando Mariah cantó esa estrofa mirándolo a los ojos y extendiendo un poco su mano libre hacia él, pero tan discretamente que solo él y Lee parecieron notarlo.

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

_Quédate en mi cuento… ah, de amor. _

Mariah dejó el micrófono antes de que la canción se terminara y miró al presentador.

– ¿Tú eres la chica?

–Se supone que si solo yo lo sé está bien ¿No?

– ¿Entonces la canción es una respuesta?

–Nunca hubo una pregunta. –Admitió ella ligeramente apenada.

– ¿Qué el chico suba de nuevo?

– ¡Sí, sí! –Gritaron varios iniciando por Hilary y Max, entusiasmados de verdad.

–Julia tenemos que salir de aquí. –Murmuró Brooklyn viendo la mesa de Brad y Louis, quienes miraban con coraje a Ray. Mariah también se percató de ese hecho y buscó la mirada de Julia.

–Ya veo. –Murmuró la chica meditando la situación. –Junta general.

–Sí. –Dijeron Mariam y Hilary; Mariah negó con la cabeza y salió hacia el baño, donde se encontró con sus amigas.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ellas, Mariah expresó su miedo. –Temo que inicien una pelea con Ray por mi culpa, ustedes vieron cómo se levantó Brad cuando escuchó al tipo del micrófono.

–Lo sabemos, somos expertas en eso, pero no te preocupes. No creo que se atrevan a hacer algo si somos… –Comenzó a contar con los dedos repasando a sus amigos en la mente.

–Muchos. –Puntualizó Hilary. –Si quieres irnos nos vamos, hay que ir a cenar algo.

–Sí. –Afirmó Mariah aliviada.

Las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a su mesa pero no les gustó nada lo que vieron. Brad y Louis estaban de pie frente a Ray, que se sentaba de brazos y piernas cruzados, tranquilo como solo él sabía estarlo.

–Ah, Mariah, ahí estas. –Exclamó Louis feliz. –Cantaste maravillosamente.

–Gracias.

–Vamos a cantar. –Dijo Brad para Mariah. – ¿Te quedas a escucharnos?

–De hecho. –Dijo Mariam tomando la mano de Max. –Ya nos íbamos, tenemos que ir a otro lugar. Lo sentimos.

–No te dejan hablar a menudo, ¿Eh preciosa?

–No es eso, Mariam tiene razón. Ya nos vamos.

–Una pena. –Ironizó Kai levantándose y jalando a Hilary hacia la puerta. Todos lo miraron extrañados mientras que la chica miraba hacia atrás como pidiendo auxilio, pero en lugar de ir a auxiliarla, se levantaron a toda prisa y salieron del karaoke en silencio hasta un local donde vendían snacks.

–Gracias. –Exclamó Mariah al llegar.

–Nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar. –Dijo Kai, que parecía estar hablando en serio, de nuevo todos lo miraron extrañados pero reanudaron sus charlas habituales hasta que terminaron de cenar y salieron.


	5. Cena para trece

Ray amaneció de buen humor este día, espero volver de la escuela con buenas noticias. Al menos a Lee ya se le bajó lo del hermano celoso y pronto aceptará que su hermana está enamorada… Tengo hambre, es mejor que desayune antes de irme a la escuela. Y si Kevin no baja pronto, me comeré lo que hay en su plato.

.

.

Julia trataba de prestar atención a la clase pero las matemáticas no eran la mejor manera para iniciar su día así que sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono contra la mochila, lo sacó discretamente y leyó el mensaje que tenía cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta para resolver un complicado problema en el pizarrón. El mensaje era de Ray y más o menos decía: _Hay dos preguntas y una ya la sabes, la otra es ¿Me ayudarías a hacer algo genial? Eres su mejor amiga y aunque yo sé qué es lo que más le gusta, necesito un cómplice._

Sonrió, miró un momento al frente para cerciorarse de que el profesor seguiría ocupado un poco más y respondió: _Sí. Pero después, estoy en mate. ¿Desayunas con ella?_

_*Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo la planeación?_

_*Te lo dije, después. ¿Cuándo estemos con las decoraciones?_

_*Ayudaré con gusto. Thx Juls._

Julia sonrió optimista y en lugar de renegar cuando el profesor la llamó al frente, sonrió y resolvió el problema sin problemas irónicamente.

.

Mariam y Mariah estaban sosteniendo un letrero de "Feliz navidad" en la entrada del colegio, ambas subidas en unas escalinatas tratando de equilibrarlo. Matilda trataba de guiarlas para que lo pusieran derecho pero tanto Mariam como Mariah parecían no entender la diferencia entre "No, le decía a la otra" y "Mariah/Mariam, tu otra derecha" así que estuvieron un rato en risas y bromas hasta que dos chicas pasaron corriendo junto a Mariah, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Ray.

**POV. Ray.**

Julia ha sido muy amable y afortunadamente, Mariah no sospecha que conspiremos en su contra, o en nuestro favor según el punto de vista. Ahora que tenemos todo planeado para mi confesión amorosa y ya no necesita que ni Brooklyn ni yo movamos cajas en el almacén, me mandó con una caja de muérdago a la entrada principal para que se lo entregue a Hilary, donde ella y Kai se encargarán de decidir en qué parte de la escuela lo pondrán para el festival. Dos chicas pasan corriendo pálidas del susto a mi lado y justo cuando salgo, Mariah me cae encima haciendo que lance la caja de muérdago por los aires y todo nos caiga alrededor.

**POV. Narrador.**

Todos los presentes empezaron a corear al unísono "Beso, beso" por lo que Ray y Mariah se sonrojaron, pero Ray sonrió bromista. – ¿Les damos gusto?

– ¡Ray!

–Bromeo, ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–Menos mal.

–Quedó perfecto. –Bromeó Hilary llegando hasta el lugar y tras quitarle unas hojas del cabello a Mariah, comentó. – ¿Lo mandaron para mí?

–Sí. –Respondió Ray levantándose y ayudando a Mariah a levantarse.

–Agradézcanle a Julia de mi parte. ¿Ya decidieron en casa de quién vamos a pasar la navidad? Parece ser que los padres de todos coincidieron en salir esos días, libres de hijos, a vacacionar. Incluidos los de Matilda, quieren ir a conocer Osaka.

–Incluidos los míos. –Confirmó Matilda sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa? –Ofreció Ray mirando al resto de los White Tigers, quienes también estaban ayudando con mucho gusto. Podríamos hacer una pequeña cena de navidad y hasta un intercambio.

– ¿Habría problema si llevo a mi hermano Raúl? –Preguntó Julia mirando a Ray, quien negó con la cabeza.

–Hagámoslo de traje. –Dijo animado Brooklyn llegando.

– ¿De traje? –Exclamó Kevin horrorizado.

–Sí, la última vez que fui a una fiesta de "traje" yo _traje _la botana.

Salvo por Kai, todos rieron ante la pequeña broma de Brooklyn e hicieron un círculo para ponerse de acuerdo, faltaban solo un par de días, así que decidieron quién llevaría botanas, refrescos, algunos otros tentempiés y el resto cooperó con dinero, puesto que Ray y Mariah se ofrecieron a cocinar la cena de navidad.

Al final, Hilary y Mariam escribieron los nombres de todos en unos papelitos procurando no repetir y obligaron a todos a sacar un nombre para el intercambio. –Si se tocaron a sí mismos, regrésenlos. No vale cambiar. –Puntualizó Hilary, a quien le tocó Ray. Sonrió cómplice y supo qué le regalaría exactamente.

–Hay que hacer llegar una lista de lo que más o menos quiere cada uno. –Sugirió Ray mirando a sus amigos. –Digo. Los White Tigers acaban de llegar prácticamente.

–Por ellos tres sí, pero los demás que sea sorpresa. –Exigió Hilary.

Mariah rio un poco. –Gary es fan de la comida, Lee prefiere un buen rato de lectura o de juegos de habilidad y Kevin es…

–La mascota del equipo. –Bromeó Gary.

Todos rieron un poco y al mirar la cara de Kevin, que comenzaba a hacer pucheros, no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada. –Iba a decir que no estoy muy segura de si querría piezas para su Blade o un peluche.

–Yo no querría un peluche, esas cosas son de niñas.

–Y de intercambios navideños Kevin, no seas maleducado.

–Sí Mariah.

–A mi hermano se puede decir que disfruta de la buena música. –Dijo Julia mirando en dirección a Raúl, que colgaba una corona en la puerta.

– ¿Entonces? –Sugirió Brooklyn. – ¿Está decidido?

–Sí. –Dijo Kai dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las cajas que aún quedaban por abrir para decorar la entrada.

Todos lo miraron extrañados pero después siguieron con las decoraciones un rato y casi para las seis de la tarde, Julia se sentó al lado de Mariah a descansar un rato. – ¿Qué te gustaría recibir de regalo?

–Si me estás preguntando eso para regalarme algo porque te toqué, olvídalo.

Ray miró a Julia un momento para ver si no era inoportuno antes de acercarse. –Mao, ¿Vamos a tomarnos una nieve?

– ¿Les importa si las dejo unos minutos?

–Prioridades. –Recordó Julia. – ¿Dónde figuramos en esa lista?

La joven dudó un momento pero luego miró a Ray y dijo. –Sí, sí voy.

Julia miró entonces a Matilda y llamando a las chicas con la mano dijo: –Este es el plan de acción para la próxima semana…

.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Mariah tras un rato de silencio.

–En que sería gran idea marcarles en año nuevo en lugar de navidad, a nuestros padres, quiero decir. En nuestro pueblo no parece tener tanto éxito como aquí.

–No es eso, es que somos gente sencilla. Humilde. Aquí todo el mundo parece querer ser más que los demás, al menos todos con los que no me hablo y a veces Lee.

–Sí, es cierto.

.

.

El veinticuatro se hizo una kermés sin ninguna temática en especial, había varios puestos dirigidos por los alumnos que incluían venta de comidas y postres, "restaurantes" improvisados y algunos juegos de azar y de destreza, nada fuera de lo común. Nada salvo el puesto que Ray, Mariah, Julia y Brooklyn atendían. Eran los organizadores de un juego en parejas que te hacía ir en busca de algunos tesoros, si volvías con la mayoría te permitían elegir entre uno de los obsequios de debajo del árbol de su salón o una entrada doble para la obra de teatro de la escuela.

Pronto triplicaron el dinero que se habían gastado en organizarlo todo y como a las seis llegó el momento de cerrar. El grupito había insistido en reunirse en la entrada de la escuela para irse a casa de Ray y Mariah… bueno, ahora de los White Tigers, a cenar. Sin embargo, a final de cuentas decidieron que era mejor hacer primero las maletas para los días que iban a pasar ahí.

**POV. Raúl.**

Es genial que me permitan pasar la navidad junto con ellos, supongo que es también porque mi hermana es la mejor amiga de la dueña… igual me alegro que nos lo permitieran. Ahora me estoy cambiando de ropa. No sé exactamente qué debo llevar y estoy seguro de que pronto mi hermana vendrá a darme su aprobación acerca de mi atuendo.

La torera se descarta por sí sola, eso me deja con una camiseta de manga larga de color rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y mis viejos tenis negros de diario. No estoy seguro acerca de la bufanda que llevaré, el cuello V de mi camiseta me dice que lo voy a necesitar, y la chamarra que me regaló Julia va a fuerzas, no la voy a dejar por nada del mundo en casa. Sé que me la compraron entre ella y papá, por eso la llevaré.

–Raúl, ¿Esto te vas a llevar? –Preguntó mi hermana entrando a mi habitación y levantando la chamarra del barandal a los pies de mi cama.

–Sí. No estoy seguro por la bufanda.

–Ten. –Dijo quitándose la que llevaba, tejida a mano por ella en tonos naranjas desvanecidas a rojos. –Va bien con tu cabello. –Bromea sabiendo que eso de combinar la ropa como si fueras un _Power Ranger_ a veces me molesta. Sin embargo sonrío.

–Gracias Julia.

–Alista tu maleta para un par de días, estaremos en casa de los White Tigers hasta año nuevo y un poco más. Yo espero no estar hasta después del cinco, pero bueno, si se da más entonces volvemos por más.

–Tranquila, solo serán unos días y no vamos a salir del país.

–Es cierto… supongo que me preocupo, es todo. Me voy a llevar el dinero de la despensa de la semana.

–Sí, no es justo dejarle los gastos a los White Tigers.

.

Ray encendió el horno y puso a coser las papas en lo que Mariah picaba algunas verduras que serían el acompañamiento del pato (No iban a cocinar el rutinario pavo asado sino un pato estilo cantonés que la madre de Mariah adoraba), el resto de los White Tigers salieron hacia la tienda para conseguir algunos vasos y platos de plástico, aún no tenían vajillas extras para dar de comer a las visitas. Realmente nunca les había parecido necesario, dado que nunca habían tenido muchos más amigos que ellos mismos antes de los torneos de Blade.

– ¿Quién te tocó en el intercambio? –Quiso saber Ray para abrir una conversación.

– ¿Quieres saber si me tocaste tú?

–Es otra manera de preguntar.

–Me tocó Matilda. ¿Y a ti?

–Raúl, el hermano de Julia.

–Ya veo. ¿Qué le compraste?

–Le pedí opinión a su hermana y me dijo que lo mejor era un disco de música.

– ¿Qué le gusta?

–Casi todo, no me decidía así que le compré el soundtrack de _Amelie _y de pura casualidad me encontré unos discos de un grupo llamado _Maná. _Busqué las canciones de los discos en internet y me parecieron interesantes. Así que le compré _Amar es combatir _y _Dónde jugarán los niños. _Leí que ese disco era el que los había puesto en el mercado.

– ¿Dónde los encontraste?

–En una sección llamada "Música internacional" en la esquina de la tienda. ¿Y tú?

–Tuve que pedir consejo a Mariam, pero no le dije que se trataba de Matilda así que no supo ayudarme y luego Jula intervino. Terminé comprándole un gorro violeta con antenitas de abeja. –Dijo haciendo la seña con las manos. –Y una lámpara con forma de hada, se parece mucho a ella, solo espero que le guste.

–Yo pienso que le agradará… me alegra mucho saber que tengas tan buenas amigas.

–A mí también… aunque a veces me preocupa el hecho de que tú no te relacionas casi con nadie más. Bueno, con Max, Kai y recientemente Brooklyn.

–Mariah, siempre te he tenido a ti, además de que ahora vinieron todos nuestros amigos. Y en mi salón soy mucho más sociable de lo que crees.

–Oh, ya veo.

– ¿Lista la verdura?

–Sí, aquí está. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

– ¿Qué te parece si preparas unos ricos mian ci wei o unos tang san jiao?

– ¿Crees que les gustará?

–Por supuesto. Al menos al principio en la forma.

– ¿Pero y si no me quedan ricos?

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con los rellenos? Solo es mezclar un poco de miel y azúcar. A menos que quieras hacerlas con otro relleno.

–Sí, estaba pensando en algo de chocolate derretido o duraznos dulces. ¿Qué te parece esto? Trataré de prepararlos yo y tú dame el visto bueno.

–Hecho. Comienza preparando la masa en lo que yo envino el pato.

– ¿Cómo vas a preparar el jugo?

–Con ajo y jengibre, algo de soya, harina y vino de arroz.

–Suena… inusual.

–Te gustará. Prepararé las verduras cocidas al vapor con salsa de soya, solo espero que a nuestros invitados les guste la comida tradicional de nuestro pueblo.

Lee, Gary y Kevin entraron en la casa discutiendo y cargando algo más que solo platos, vasos y cubiertos. Tenían bolsas llenas de cajas de regalo y Gary y Lee parecían estar en contra de Kevin, quien no paraba de replicar que no era trampa, sino una forma más fácil de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. – ¡Es trampa! –Exclamó Gary antes de meterse un onigiri completo a la boca.

–Claro que no, no lo vi directamente, solo… espejeé un poco.

–Espejear cuando se trata de tus regalos. –Dijo Lee decepcionado. –Eso es hacer trampa, se supone que deben ser una sorpresa.

–Y valla que sí lo es. –Afirmó Mariah mirando el montón de cajas que cargaba Gary sumadas a las bolsas de Lee y Kevin. – ¿Qué es todo eso?

–Obsequios de navidad. Pensábamos que podrían gustarles. –Dijo Gary feliz.

–Pero Gary, no se habrán gastado todo su dinero ¿Verdad?

–No exactamente. Ahorros, son muy útiles en éstas fechas.

– ¿Y para qué ahorrabas?

–Para emergencias como éstas. –Dijo Lee levantando las bolsas con alegría.

Mariah se dio cuenta de que ahora traían puestas gruesas chamarras cubiertas de diminutos copos blanquecinos. No tenían demasiada ropa de invierno, al menos a ella la habían hecho comprar suéteres de polar y mallas de lana recientemente. Y ella había comprado algunas cosas para Ray también. Cosas que le daría de navidad.

–Bueno, dejen las cosas en la esquina. –Dijo Ray mirando la esquina de la sala de estar, donde el señor Dickens (en una visita rápida) había dejado un modesto árbol de un metro de alto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta por lo que todos miraron en dirección del reloj de pared. A las siete era demasiado temprano para que empezaran a llegar sus invitados cuando la cita era ocho treinta así que Gary abrió intimidando a un joven de correo y paquetería.

–H-hola… eh… hogar… ¿Hogar de la señorita Mao Wong y del joven Ray Kon?

–Sí, ¿Qué desea?

–Entrega… del señor Dickens… de navidad.

–Yo soy Mariah, ¿de qué se trata?

– ¿Me puede firmar aquí? Es un obsequio de Navidad para ustedes dos.

–Seguro. –Dijo tomando la tabla y firmando en lo que Ray se acercaba secándose las manos con un trapo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿Tienen una puerta más grande?

–Sí.

–Bien. ¡Bájenlo muchachos, por el otro lado!

Los White Tigers vieron asombrados cómo dejaban, en el cuarto que tenían al lado de la cocina y el comedor, un precioso piano negro de media cola, instalado y listo para tocarse.

–Debe de haber un error. –Dijo Ray asombrado. – ¿Seguro no se equivocó?

–Completamente amigo. Mira. –Dijo mostrando su tabla a Ray. –Piano negro de media cola para Ray y Mariah Kon, de parte del señor Dickens. Manda una disculpa pues no sabía qué regalarle al resto del equipo.

– ¿Bromea? –Inquirió Lee tranquilo. –Para mí, escuchar a mi hermana tocar y cantar al piano es lo mejor.

–Lee, recuerda que abandoné las clases cuando se me hizo pesado estar yendo a la capital a cada rato, no soy experta.

–No, pero eres muy buena. Siempre lo fuiste, y ya sé qué quiero de navidad. Me vas a cantar después de cenar.

–Supongo que sí.

Terminaron de poner el piano y tras recibir la firma de Ray se retiraron. –El pato. –Dijo Ray recordando que tenía el horno encendido.

* * *

Solo como una aclaración, Ray y Mariah todavía no son pareja oficial. Pronto escribiré el final, solo espero que les encante. Y sí, me puse muy festiva escribiendo ésto, pero es un regalo especial que tenía pendiente desde enero. Disfruten el fic.

Gracias por pasar.

白  
虎


	6. Intercambio

Ray se estaba secando el cabello con secadora puesto que sabía que de otro modo, no se secaría en menos de quince minutos. Mariah había ocupado su lugar en el baño y esperaba salir a tiempo para secarse el cabello. Se sentía rara como anfitriona de una fiesta pero por otro lado se sentía genial. Ahora sí podía decir que organizó una fiesta en su casa.

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió sin salir del baño para evitar cualquier problema, y luego se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse el vestido que usaría aquel día. Era un lindo vestido blanco a la rodilla de manga larga y cuello V con todos los bordes rojos, tenía algunos bordados rojos también que le hacían buen juego. Se calzó unos zapatos cerrados de tacón bajo, rojos también y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mojado para ver cómo se lo peinaría aquel día. Decidió dejárselo suelto para que le cayera sobre los hombros pero de último minuto se encajó una diadema blanca que hacía juego con el vestido y salió a ver cómo iba Ray.

El líder de los White Tigers parecía tener problemas con su cabello dado que no lo estaba secando bien y terminaría por enredarse, así que Mariah dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y entró. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Más de la que creo.

–Mariah al rescate.

–Gracias Mao.

La chica tomó un cepillo y la secadora y comenzó a trabajar sobre el cabello de su amigo, dejándolo sedoso y liso, cuando terminó se dio la vuelta para salir pero antes le echó una ojeada al joven para ver qué llevaba puesto.

Una camisa blanca de vestir, pantalón negro y corbata roja, además de zapatos cerrados y el cabello ahora detenido en una coleta baja en lugar de ir envuelto.

–Estas muy guapo hoy.

–Y tú te ves preciosa.

–Gracias.

El timbre sonó y el resto de sus amigos fueron llegando. Todos cargados de cajas y bolsas de obsequios además de sus maletas personales.

Rápidamente, Mariah hizo el papel de acomodadora y puso a sus amigos en los cuartos de huéspedes, pero dado que ahora había dos integrantes más decidió alojar a Julia y a Matilda en su cuarto. Llevó las maletas hasta su cama y les dio una breve ojeada a todas sus amigas, que lucían vestidos preciosos, y al igual que Ray, todos estaban muy guapos, solo que no todos de vestir. Dejaron las maletas en los que serían sus cuartos esa temporada y sirvió el mantou en el ahora, salón del piano, donde tocó algunas piezas que conocía, consiguiendo con la última (El tema d Titanic, que también cantó)arrancarles algunas lágrimas a sus amigas antes de ir a cenar.

En la cocina había un desayunador de cinco plazas y una mesa bastante grande, de diez en la que se acomodó la mayoría. Lee Gary y Kevin se sentaron en el desayunador para dejar a Ray y Mariah con todos sus amigos y decidieron que como Ray y Mariah se habían esforzado haciendo la cena, ellos tres la servirían. Pero primero pusieron las botanas que tenían en platos y en la mesa para charlar un rato.

–Por cierto. –Dijo Max. –El jefe y Tyson mandaron saludos desde los Estados Unidos y mandaron también un regalo para algunos, esperan que les gusten, los puse bajo el árbol.

–Gracias Max. –Dijo Ray. –Que considerado.

–Pensé que veríamos a Salima por aquí.

–No la invité. –Dijo Ray despreocupado. –Parece que tenía planes con Kane.

Después de un rato sirvieron la cena y Mariam decidió que era hora de hacer el intercambio.

**POV. Matilda.**

Me integré bastante rápido al grupo y ahora se puede decir que tengo dos mejores amigas a las que adoro, este año no estuvo tan mal, solo espero poder quedarme el siguiente también, sería genial poder estar en un lugar nada mas. En fin, ya acabamos de cenar, ahora estamos todos amontonados como podemos en la sala de estar, sentados en círculo y con todos los regalos en un rincón, todos salvo los que vamos a intercambiar. Mariam quiere hacerla de emoción y ha puesto los nombres de todos en un sombrero, está sacando uno al azar para ver quién inicia el intercambio y por si fuera poco no podemos decir el nombre de quien nos tocó, tenemos que hacer una descripción física o de personalidad y el resto tiene que adivinar, que divertido. Ya quiero iniciar.

–Es grande. –Dice al ver el nombre. –E intimida, pero tiene un gran corazón y es muy noble.

–Gary. –Dice sin dudas Mariah.

–Sí. Al frente Gary.

.

.

Gary se puso de pie y tomó una caja como de zapatos, envuelta en tonos de rosas.

–Ah, la persona a la que le voy a dar obsequio es una chica linda, eh… es la más despistada de aquí.

–Mariah. –Soltaron sus amigas.

–No soy tan… –Pero se interrumpió al ver que Gary la miraba. Sonrió y se levantó tomando la caja, luego de ponerla en su lugar tomó otra caja del mismo tamaño. –Bueno, quizá sí soy un poco despistada. A mí me tocó… una persona…agradable, callada y que no le gustan las peleas, al contrario. Siempre termina con ellas de una manera pacífica y tranquila.

– ¿Brooklyn? –Aventuró Max.

–No-p. Frio.

–MUY frío. –Ironizó Kai mirando con desconfianza tanto a Max como a Brooklyn.

–Matilda. –Soltó Julia sonriente.

–Sí-p. Adelante. –Matilda tomó su regalo y lo puso en su lugar, luego buscó el que iba a dar y comenzó poniéndose derecha.

–Bueno, la persona a la que yo le voy a dar regalo es una chica bondadosa, con su carácter, una amiga incondicional y una hermana inigualable.

–Julia. –Dijo Brooklyn tomándole una mano para que se parara a recibir su regalo.

–Sí.

Julia recibió su regalo y tomo el que entregaría. –Tiene su carácter. –Fue lo único que dijo y todos miraron en dirección de Kai y Hilary. –Y es mujer.

Hilary se puso de pie ya con su regalo en la mano, pero a diferencia de los otros regalos que se habían intercambiado, ella llevaba uno pequeño, como un cd o algo así.

–Gracias Juls. A mi me tocó un felino. Que está loco por…

–Ray. –Soltaron todos al unísono. Tanto él como Mariah estaban rojos hasta las orejas pero él se paró a recibir su regalo. Lo puso en su lugar junto a Mariah y comenzó.

–Bueno… no sé cómo describirlo. A mi me tocó un chico amable y cariñoso, ehm… talentoso para la escuela y de buenas calificaciones. –Todos se miraron entre ellos un momento y luego miraron a Ray de nuevo. –Les dije que no sabría describirlo. Ah, es nuevo en nuestro grupo y espero que permanezca en él.

– ¿Raúl? –Aventuró Matilda.

–Sí.

El aludido se levantó y tras recibir el obsequio, le dio la mano a Ray con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Gracias Ray. Bueno. –Dijo dejando su regalo y tomando el del intercambio. –Yo le voy a dar un regalo a alguien… difícil. Parece algo huraño y…

–Kai. –Exclamó Max antes de soltar una carcajada. Kai se levantó con un gesto de molestia y tomó la caja que Raúl sostenía, la dejó en su lugar y tomó su regalo.

–A mi me tocó otro nuevo, que también es felino.

–Lee. –Dijo Mariah entusiasta.

–Sí. –Lee sonrió tomando su regalo y luego miró a sus amigos.

–Bueno. Yo le voy a dar regalo a un gran amigo… con un gran estómago.

Todos rieron y Kevin exclamó. –Gary.

–Sí.

–Pero esperen. –Dijo Matilda. –Eso excluye a varios.

–Solo se cerró. –Explicó Mariam. –Yo lo abro de nuevo. A mi me tocó darle un obsequio al... novio más reciente. –Brooklyn soltó una risita y se levantó a tomar su regalo. Luego miró de nuevo a sus amigos y dijo.

–Espero no haber elegido un regalo para niña. Yo tengo un obsequio para un jovencito muy impetuoso y… algunas veces irrespetuoso.

–Kevin. –Dijo Ray despreocupado.

Brooklyn rio otro poco y asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien, solo quedan dos de ustedes, y a mí me tocó una persona… alegre… extrovertida, exagerada, con un gran apetito y un gran corazón.

Max se levantó de su lugar y aceptó su regalo, luego miró a Mariam y preguntó. – ¿Te tengo que describir?

Mariam sonrió y abrazó a Max.

–_Thanks my love_. Aunque me encantaría saber qué es lo que dirías de mí.

–Linda, considerada, una buena amiga. Además de… ¿Ya dije linda?

Todos rieron un poco y luego comenzaron a abrir sus regalos en ese momento, donde las cosas fueron más o menos así: Gary le dio a Mariah una cajita musical en forma de carrusel, era de cuerda y estaba preciosa; Ya conocen el regalo de Mariah; Matilda obsequió a Julia una torera de mezclilla negra que iba bien con el vestido que ella usaba en esos momentos; Julia le dio a Hilary una pulsera de dijes y una blusa bastante mona; Hilary editó una de las mejores fotografías que tenía de Mariah y la enmarcó para Ray en un precioso marco rayado como un tigre blanco; Ray a su vez, le dio a Raúl los discos; Raúl obsequió a Kai una bufanda española con un ave Fénix en cada orilla; Kai compró un par de libros de suspenso para Lee, además de un cubo de Rubik con instrucciones y todo; Lee le obsequió a Gary una enorme caja de chocolates y otros dulces variados, los favoritos de su amigo, o al menos los que más compraba cuando salían de China.

Después de eso, Mariam le dio a Brooklyn una chaqueta blanca muy guapa que quedaba bien con su estilo; Brooklyn le dio a Kevin un mono de peluche y piezas nuevas para armar su bey; Kevin le obsequió a Max un bolo de galletas de vainilla y una camiseta y por último, él le regaló a su novia un sencillo anillo con una piedra verde a juego de un collar y aretes.

Todos comenzaron a bostezar y Lee sugirió. – ¿Por qué no abrimos el resto de los regalos por la mañana? Deberíamos descansar, nunca se sabe qué puede deparar el nuevo día. –Todos intercambiaron miradas de aprobación y se repartieron en los cuartos que les habían tocado.

Se organizaron para ponerse sus pijamas por turnos usando los cuartos de todos, pidiendo Ray ser último en su cuarto para poder poner el marco sobre su mesita de noche sin que nadie lo molestara y yéndose a dormir en ese momento.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que se les había espantado el sueño a todos, por lo que salió de nuevo para ver quiénes estaban despiertos.

Al no dar nadie señales de vida salió corriendo al dojo de la casa, donde se puso a entrenar un rato.

Por otro lado, Mariam y Hilary salieron a hurtadillas de su habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta de Mariah.

– ¿Y si ya se durmieron? –Especuló Mariam.

–Las despertamos entonces. Vamos.

–Pero ya sabes cómo es Julia cuando la despertamos.

–Si no vamos a despertar a Julia, vamos a buscar a Mariah.

–Bueno, toca tú.

–Bien. Hecho. –Hilary levantó la mano pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella asomó Matilda con cara de sorpresa.

–Vaya orejas que tienes Mariah, tenías razón.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamaron Hilary y Mariam asombradas.

–Que ella nos dijo que estaban paradas frente a la puerta. Pasen.

– ¿A que debo el honor de su visita? –Bromeó Mariah.

–Nada, no podíamos dormir y veníamos a ver qué podemos hacer por aquí. En verdad se nos fue por completo el sueño.

–Vengan, tampoco nosotras podemos dormir.

Todas se sentaron en la cama de Mariah, que era de plaza y media, y Mariam sonrió pícaramente. – ¿Qué harías si Ray se de declarara?

–Tendrías que ver cómo sufre por ti. –Dramatizó Hilary. –Bueno, no sufre, pero le encantaría poder abrazarte como… iba a decir como suelo abrazar a Kai, pero él siempre encuentra la manera de alejarse de mí.

–Es por el resto. A él le encanta que lo abraces. –Aseguró Julia.

–Se le nota. O al menos. –Dijo Mariam intercambiando una mirada con todas, que hablaron al unísono. –Nosotras lo notamos.

–Es su trabajo. –Concedió Hilary.

–Vamos, tú y Matilda son las únicas sin novio. –Ironizó Mariam.

–Sí. –Comentó Mariah. –Pero a Matilda le gusta un chico de un curso avanzado.

– ¿Quién? –Exclamaron todas.

–Se llama Miguel. –Admitió sonrojada. –Siempre hemos sido grandes amigos y… no sé, siempre sabe que decirme.

Todas suspiraron y Mariah habló. –Sé cómo es eso. –Como sus amigas rieron codeándose entre ellas, Mariah volteó la vista hacia el ventanal al lado de su cabecera. La luz del dojo la distrajo un momento y ella buscó la mirada de Julia. – ¿Alguien vio quien salió al dojo?

– ¿Tienes dojo?

–Sí, en el jardín frente al templo familiar.

– ¿Vamos a ver? –Retó Hilary. –Podría ser cualquiera.

–Vamos. –Dijo Julia levantándose de golpe y avanzando hacia la puerta, con una mano en la perilla volteó a ver a Mariah y murmuró. –Pero tú aún tienes que responder.

–Lo sé.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido salieron hacia el dojo encontrando la puerta entreabierta. Se asomaron por y descubrieron a Ray haciendo una serie de golpes de Kung fu, por lo que Mariah sonrió con ternura.

–Es muy hábil. –Murmuró Mariam.

–Cállate, nos va a escuchar. –Reprendió Matilda.

Ray sonrió y soltó tres patadas seguidas, luego se dirigió al otro lado del dojo, contrario a la puerta para tomar una toalla y secarse el sudor de la frente. Luego se sentó frente a un símbolo del ying y el yang y comenzó a meditar.

–Vámonos. Va a estar ahí un buen rato. –Dijo Mariah alejándose.

–Bien. ¿Aceptarías salir con él?

–Sí. Sí lo haría.


	7. Bajo un árbol de cerezo

En la mañana, Lee fue el primero en levantarse y comenzó a despertar a los demás. No había nada tan emocionante como despertar la mañana de navidad y averiguar qué era lo que tus amigos te habían regalado, puesto que nadie te conoce mejor que el que se arriesga a comprarte algo en lugar de obsequiarte el dinero.

El último al que levantaron fue a Ray aunque fue a él al primero a quien Lee trató de levantar, pero estaba tan cansado por la ardua noche de entrenamiento que decidió dejarlo dormir hasta levantar al resto en la casa.

–Mariah se puede encargar de despertarlo. –Sugirió Brooklyn.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Eso le agradaría bastante, yo pienso.

–Puede ser. –Admitió Lee. –Ve, no te voy a regañar.

–Menos mal. –Ironizó la chica. Con cuidado entró en la habitación de Ray y vio que éste dormía boca abajo con una mano colgando hacia el suelo. –De verdad estabas cansado anoche ¿Eh, Byakko? –Ray se revolvió un poco en la cama y volteó de lado la cara, quedando en un mejor ángulo para que Mariah lo viera bien. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. –Hey. Despierta dormilón.

–No. –Gruñó el muchacho casi ininteligiblemente.

–Despierta Byakko.

Ray se movió un poco más hasta quedar boca arriba y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Mariah se sonrojó un poco por el pensamiento que surgió en ese momento.

Quería besarlo.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró en otra dirección en lo que sus ojos olvidaban el impulso de ver los labios de Ray. Suspiró una vez y volvió a mirar, ya no ocultaba sus ojos y se veía increíblemente tranquilo así que se asomó por la puerta y gritó sabiendo que la escucharían en la cocina. (Julia y Mariam estaban tratando de hacer Hot-cakes, omelette y tocino) – ¿Qué hago si no logro despertarlo?

–Tú puedes Mariah. –Animó Hilary. –Así que no vuelvas sin él.

Mariah suspiró frustrada y luego miró a Ray pensando. – ¿Cómo lo despierto? –Volvió a gritar.

–Como puedas.

–Como pueda… –Repitió frustrada. –Aquí el caso es que no puedo. –Miró a Ray tratando de ingeniárselas pero el mismo pensamiento que la había acosado antes volvió en ese momento y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y acercarse. –Ray, tengo que despertarte de alguna manera… así que no te muevas.

Con cuidado trató de acercarse a Ray para besar su frente pero él se movió con brusquedad.

**POV. Ray.**

Soñaba con ella, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Estaba soñando que caminábamos uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada cuando de pronto por fin me decidía a confesarme directamente, no con canciones indirectas ni por medio de sus amigas, sino de manera directa, ella, mi confesión y yo. Como cada vez que sueño o fantaseo con ese momento, ella me decía que sí y yo, la tomaba en mis brazos, me acercaba a ella y simple y tiernamente la besaba.

Pero en ese momento todo fue muy real, al menos hasta que me di cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba en mi habitación a punto de besarme. Y lo hizo, tan fugazmente que apenas lo disfruté.

**POV. Narrador.**

–Mariah…

–Te dije que no te movieras. –Reclamó sentada en el suelo y sonrojada hasta lo imposible. –Te dije que te quedaras quieto.

–Mariah, no puedes darle órdenes a alguien que está dormido. –Repuso Ray con ternura tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara con cuidado.

–Me respondías, pensé que solo estabas algo modorro.

–Lo lamento. –_No en realidad _pensó.

–Vamos a abrir los obsequios, me mandaron a despertarte.

–Bien, vamos.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la salita, donde todos comían galletas y leche (habían decidido dejar el desayuno para después de los regalos), mismas que Julia y Raúl habían llevado. –Llegan justo a tiempo. Vamos a empezar por los de Gary.

–Genial. –Afirmó Mariah sentándose al lado de Ray.

Gary tomó una caja grande y se la alcanzó a Ray junto con otra de la mitad del tamaño, luego tomó una un poco más pequeña para Mariah, otra para Lee y por último una para Kevin.

Ellos las abrieron descubriendo que en su mayoría era ropa por lo que sonrieron. Ropa perfecta para el frío, cosas que no tenían. Luego repartió otras bolsas más pequeñas, algo más personalizado.

Un juego de bisutería y maquillaje para Mariah. Una banda nueva para Ray, para la frente, un lanzador nuevo para Lee y una cangurera para Kevin, quien sonrió ampliamente al verla.

Todos decidieron comenzar a dar los regalos al mismo tiempo y Kevin, Gary y Lee descubrieron con agrado que Julia, Raúl y Max les habían comprado dulces y otras cosas como bienvenida, además de una chamarra gruesa a cada uno. Las chicas entre ellas se habían regalado ropa con clara preferencia hacia Mariah.

–Tienes que ampliar tu guardarropa. –Afirmaron sus amigas cuando ella comenzó a refunfuñar.

Entre los White Tigers se habían obsequiado cosas útiles para la casa o decorativas como posters, lámparas de mesa, adornos y cofres, pero lo que más éxito pareció tener entre ellos fueron los regalos que le dieron a Ray. Un wok mediano para cocinar de parte de Gary, una vaporera para arroz, de Kevin, un set para preparar sushi (que contaba con el tapete para enrollar, la medida de arroz, el cuchillo bien afilado y otras cosas), y por último el juego de cuchillos de Mariah. Al ver todos los accesorios de cocina Ray soltó una carcajada.

–O cocino bastante bien, o quieren que cocine más.

–Es algo que te apasiona, ¿No? –Dijo Lee sonriendo ampliamente.

–Sí, mucho… Muchas gracias chicos, esto es genial.

Cuando todos abrieron sus obsequios y se hartaron de galletas, Max miró el reloj y propuso ir al centro.

–Es veinticinco de diciembre, siempre se hacen eventos para navidad, hacen concursos, dan obsequios y esa clase de cosas. Será como un día en el parque de diversiones.

–Vamos. –Dijo Kevin emocionado.

–Bien. –Aprobó Ray sonriendo.

Todos corrieron a ponerse ropa para salir y dejaron ésta vez al último a Mariah para vestirla entre sus amigas. Le pusieron unas mayas blancas de lana, botas rosas de gamuza y un blusón rosa de manga larga a juego con las botas, inmediatamente ella tomó la chamarra que Ray le había obsequiado, y se puso el gorro que su hermano le dio.

Antes de salir, Ray se aseguró de dejar una cajita pequeña envuelta en un brillante rosa bastante fácil de ver, cerró la casa con una sonrisa enorme.

.

.

Aproximadamente al medio día estaban en la plaza con Ray, Max y Kai inscritos en una carrera sobre el azulejo. Había nevado la tarde anterior así que el reto era salir de la carrera lo más rápido posible y tratar de no caerte pues corrías el riesgo de que te rebasaran. El premio al primer lugar era una tableta táctil, el segundo eran dos celulares con plan pre-pagado de llamadas mutuas ilimitadas y el tercero era una preciosa bicicleta de montaña con tantas cosas que solo le faltaba hablar. Al resto de los participantes les daban bonos de descuento en una tienda departamental (la misma que organizaba el evento) y un bolo de dulces.

–En sus marcas… –Dijo la chica del micrófono, una trabajadora vestida de Santa Claus pero en femenino. –Listos… ¡Fuera! (Cabe destacar que Max y Ray gritaron "let it rip" antes de salir corriendo).

La multitud aclamaba a sus favoritos, era una carrera de casi cien metros pues tenías que hacer ida y vuelta una vez, así que se alcanzaron a formar favoritismos. Pronto, los tres chicos tenían varias fans y estaban opacando al resto de los competidores con su manera grácil, cómica y agresiva de correr.

Al principio, un joven poco más alto que Kai les había representado una competencia importante pero ahora el primer lugar se lo peleaban entre Kai, Rey y Max, quienes iban en primero, segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente, y llevaban una ventaja importante del resto de los competidores. Ray estuvo a punto de quedar en tercer lugar pero tanto él como Max se resbalaron un poco y quedaron en el mismo orden.

Max alcanzó a frenar de último minuto pero Ray se barrió para no caerse y terminó abrazando a Mariah; para no tirarla también a ella, la abrazó con fuerzas y la hizo girar una vez en el aire. El estar ahí junto a ella lo hizo olvidarse de estar acompañado y se quedó mirando a los ojos a su amada Mao

No fue hasta que Kai tosió que ambos se soltaron apenados.

–Felicidades a nuestros competidores, y ahora a entregar los premios a nuestros ganadores. –Llamaron a Kai, Ray y Max a recibir sus premios, cosa que el primero hizo con indiferencia mientras que los otros dos chocaron palmas completamente felices.

–Parece que ya no me voy a ir a pie a la escuela. Eso es genial. –Dijo Max.

–Sí… lo es… –Ray miró los teléfonos que le habían entregado, con cajas, cargadores y todo y luego sonrió guardándolos. –Se acabaron los problemas de comunicación. –Dijo mirando a Mariah, quien se había quejado alguna vez de que su teléfono estaba descomponiéndose. Siguieron _turisteando_ un rato comprando algunas otras cosas para ellos y para los demás hasta la tarde.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar los animadores de toda la plaza invitaron a los asistentes a una pequeña representación de "Un cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens así que los chicos decidieron apartar un buen lugar para poder disfrutar de la obra. Se sorprendieron mucho de ver a Kane y a Salima charlando tomados de las manos en la fila de adelante y no pudieron evitar ponerse a charlar un rato con Ray y Mariah.

–Por cierto. –Dijo Salima después de cambiar de tema unas diez veces entre la primera y la segunda llamada. –Ray, ¿Cómo vas con esa chica especial? Nunca supe si por fin te habías decidido a declararle tu amor.

–No he tenido la oportunidad. –Admitió sonrojado y procurando evitar la mirada de Mariah.

–Date prisa, podrían adelantarse.

–No creo. –Dijo Mariam metiéndose entre Ray y Mariah alivianando la tensión entre ellos, luego Julia se adelantó para sentarse al lado de Mariah y continuó.

–Ella está loca por él, solo necesitan un empujoncito.

Mariah la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia pero en eso llamaron la tercera llamada y todos volvieron a ocupar sus lugares.

A lo largo de la obra, Ray y Mariah bromearon un poco respecto a la actuación de los personajes y las reacciones de algunos niños pero se quedaron sin tema de conversación cuando terminó la obra así que se levantaron y se fueron de nuevo a la casa.

.

Lee entró encendiendo luces y corrió hasta la cocina cuando recordó que habían dejado algunas cosas cocinadas y listas para calentarse en un horno de microondas (regalo de navidad de parte del mentor de los White Tigers y de sus padres) seguido por Kevin y Gary, éste último había levantado a Kevin de la cintura para hacerlo a un lado y llegar primero, el resto soltó carcajadas hasta que Brooklyn miró el árbol. –Quedó uno. ¡Hey chicos, quedó un regalo aquí!

– ¿Qué? –Dijeron todos. Mariam y Julia sobreactuando un poco.

–Sí. –Respondió el chico tomándolo para verlo bien. –Es para Mariah.

– ¿Para mí? –Dijo la aludida entrando a la sala.

– ¿No lo abriste? –Dijo Ray, que parecía sorprendido.

– ¿Es tuyo?

–Sí, ábrelo, es una pequeña sorpresa que preparé para ti.

–Bien. –Mariah despegó las cintas metódicamente como no queriendo que al papel le pasara nada (seguramente lo guardaría como un tesoro) y sacó una caja delgada, como de un disco o algo así, al abrirla descubrió una nota y nada más. Con cuidado levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba Julia en la sala. – ¿Dónde están todos?

–Cállate y lee.

Mariah miró la nota que decía: _Ella tiene algo que necesitas, pero tienes que decirle lo obvio. ¿Qué es obvio en este momento? _Mariah miró a Julia. – ¿Qué guapa te ves?

–Gracias, pero esa no es la respuesta.

–Es lo más obvio.

–Piensa bien.

Mariah miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo más obvio que eso y luego reparó en el árbol y las guirnaldas colgadas en la pared, luego vio el papel de regalo y volteó los ojos. –Feliz Navidad Julia.

–Gracias.

–De nada.

Julia sacó una nota nueva y se la entregó a Mariah que la tomó y abrió al instante.

_Piensa en algo que hacíamos a diario en el pueblo y alguien te dará una nueva pista._

–El dojo. –Dijo levantando la mano y dándose cuenta de que Julia ya no estaba. Se encogió de hombros y corrió hasta el fondo del jardín, donde en efecto había luz en el dojo, donde la esperaba Hilary. – ¿Tienes algo para mí?

–No exactamente. Yo sí me aprendí mi diálogo. Pero de todos modos se lo puedes preguntar a alguien que está y no está aquí al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Que está y no esta?

–Sí, es alguien que ya se fue pero que sigue aquí.

–El templo familiar. –Mariah no esperó a que Hilary desapareciera también, se limitó a correr al otro lado del jardín. Un incienso estaba encendido así que ella se inclinó antes de entrar al templo luego miró en busca de cualquier cosa inusual. Encontró una nota en el incensario y la leyó. _Inmediatamente después de mí ¿A quien le pedirías consejo? _

Mariah corrió al cuarto de Lee y tocó frenética. –Entra.

Lo encontró sentado en su cama de brazos y piernas cruzadas. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para mí?

– ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo ayudaría a Ray?

–Porque eso me haría muy feliz a mí. Y siempre has sido su cómplice cuando él trata de sorprenderme con una sorpresa como esta.

–Buena respuesta. Sí, tengo algo para ti. Busca bien donde iniciaste.

– ¿Dónde inicié? –Mariah se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la sala, donde se puso a buscar entre el árbol y los adornos, detrás del televisor, en los cajoncitos del mueble, debajo de los sillones y hasta entre las cortinas sin encontrar nada. –Donde inicié. ¿Donde inicié qué?

–Así me dijeron que te dijera.

–Donde inicié qué… –Volvió a murmurar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había revisado bien los sillones, al menos no entre los cojines, donde vio encajada una carta más. _¿Qué estás pasando por alto?_

–Nada… Oh, será donde inicié… ¿Mi día?

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en la que encontró con algunos trocitos de papel verde y dorado rodeando una nueva carta. _Búscame en donde sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Abrígate bien antes y recuerda que en algunos lugares del mundo dicen que es de buena suerte que los cerezos florezcan a finales de diciembre._

Mariah meditó un momento aquello. Se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana para ver si de pura casualidad no se trataba del cerezo frente al dojo, pero estaba tan vacío como antes.

Entonces recordó el parque.

Era un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa con varios cerezos a todo lo largo. Ellos solían sentarse bajo el cerezo más alejado de todo a conversar, a veces él subía solo para cortar algunas cerezas para ella y charlaban en las ramas del mismo, y siempre tenía que ser Ray quien bajara a Mariah puesto que ella no podía por su propia cuenta.

Estaba segura de que en aquellos momentos el cerezo se vería triste, o por lo menos no tan alegre como de costumbre pero no le importó aquello, tomó su chamarra y su gorro y salió corriendo hacia el parque, comenzaba a nevar de nuevo pero eso no la detuvo, solo pensó en que Ray le tenía una sorpresa esperando en el parque así que corrió con más fuerza que antes, casi con fiereza hasta llegar al borde del parque.

En efecto, la mayoría de los cerezos estaban sin hoja alguna, uno que otro estaba ligeramente verde pero el suyo, su cerezo estaba lleno de flores y debajo de él esperaba Ray recargado ligeramente en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados como meditando algo.

Mariah sintió cómo el corazón se le paró por un momento pero luego inició una carrera frenética hasta Ray, quien escuchó los pasos de Mariah y estiró los brazos para recibirla, ella saltó sin pensárselo mucho por lo que Ray la atrapó y giró un par de veces.

– ¿De qué se trata ésta búsqueda del tesoro? ¿De qué esta vez?

–De nada, y de todo al mismo tiempo. –Ray bajó a Mariah un momento, la miró a los ojos y decidió que si se lo pensaba más jamás lograría nada, así que tomó su rostro y la atrajo hacia sí apenas dándole oportunidad de resistirse, pero de todos modos ella no lo hubiera hecho puesto que después de un segundo correspondió al beso de Ray abrazándose de su cuello y dándole espacio para que él la tomara en sus brazos. –Mariah, Mao. –Murmuró pegando su frente a la de ella y sin abrir los ojos. –No había tenido el valor de decirte que en realidad me gustas mucho… no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era cariño, es amor. ¿Serías mi novia?

Mariah levantó el rostro besando a Ray y después exclamó. – ¡Sí, sí mi Byakko!

Las ramas del árbol se movieron un poco (en realidad Julia y Matilda las estaban moviendo) y una lluvia de pétalos rodeó a la pareja, Ray abrió los ojos y sonrió para su Mao, ahora sí ya podía llamarla así con todo derecho.

Con cuidado le tomó el rostro de nuevo y la besó.

Hilary aprovechó ese momento para tomar como un millón de fotos con su celular y todos sus amigos aplaudieron, incluso Kai sonreía un poco. – ¡Por fin! –Exclamó, y aunque iba a seguir con sus sarcasmos, Hilary lo besó para callarlo. Todos soltaron una carcajada al ver a Kai apartar el rostro sonrojado y mientras le ponían atención a esa pareja, Ray sacó un guardapelo de su bolsillo, mismo que le colgó a Mariah al cuello con cuidado.

El guardapelo tenía forma de corazón y un Ying-Yang grabado en la tapa, por dentro era otra historia dado que tenía una foto de ellos de niños, abrazados después de ganar Mariah una batalla de Beyblade contra Kevin.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste?

–Lee me la consiguió

–No sabía que existía… ¿Quién la tomó?

–Un viejo amigo de tus padres, el dueño de la casa, fue un año que visitó a tus padres.

–Ah, cierto, se quedó una semana completa en casa… Gracias Ray. Esto es precioso.

Ray besó la frente de Mariah y sonrió.

–Sí, algo. Me alegro que te gustara. Julia dijo que sería… de tu agrado.

– ¿Todos estaban involucrados?

–Solo tus amigas.

– ¡Bueno ya, basta de burlarse de mí! –Exclamó Kai indignado. –Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo.

Ray sonrió. – ¿Qué les parece si estreno los regalos que los White Tigers me dieron y les preparo una cena típica de mi pueblo?

Todos asintieron y caminaron de regreso a la casa con Ray y Mariah abrazados fuertemente y optimistas. Después de todo, si era cierto que los cerezos en flor de diciembre eran de buena suerte, bueno, tenían una vida por delante que disfrutar.


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, tengan por seguro de que seguiré escribiendo, no sé si pronto, pero esperen otro proyecto próximamente donde mostraré más de otras parejas, no solo en mi favorita. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Yo por mi parte, esperaré a que mi imaginación dé otro giro para poder crear una historia y gritar ¡Let it rip!

わ  
た  
し

は

白  
虎


End file.
